


Baby, It's Cold Outside: (So let's have some cock-warming)

by Cassiebobassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An odd mix of, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Cock Warmer Dean Winchester, Collars, Dean in Panties, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sure this works, IS this smuff?, I’m not good at this, Just tryin' to challenge myself, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Bites, Oh Chuck help me, Omega Castiel, Or should we call it flutt?, Please Forgive me, Porn with Feelings, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Semi-Public Sex, Top Castiel, cuz i wrote it, duh - Freeform, implied happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiebobassie/pseuds/Cassiebobassie
Summary: In a world with typical stereotypes about alphas and omegas, two men discover that they can meet their match (and their mate) in a person who defies all those expectations.Dean is a submissive alpha, and Castiel is a dominant omega who worked side-by-side for years never suspecting the life the other lived outside the office... or how perfect they were for the other.When Christmas arrives, the two finally connect . . . and there's cock warming instead of ugly sweaters to keep the cold away!





	Baby, It's Cold Outside: (So let's have some cock-warming)

**Author's Note:**

> Why cock warming? Because 1) cock warming is a sound way to beat the cold and 2) the lovely folks at the ABO bingo challenge were kind enough to go to the trouble of running an awesome event and making a card for me. But, life got in the way, and I wasn't able to join in, so here it is: hopefully better late than never.

“You want me to?” Dean shook his head, his voice raising in near panic. “Cas, you want me to … to … What?”

Castiel arched his brow.

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t understand. You want me to do _what_ , sir?”

Castiel leaned back in his office chair, and calmly crossed his arms. He repeated his words deliberately, and met Dean’s wide-eyed stare, “I want you to get under my desk and warm my cock. I have a conference call soon. It should last approximately twenty minutes. If you preform well, I will reward you.”

“What?—Sir” Dean sputtered. “ _Now_ , sir?”

Dean’s shock continued to confuse Castiel. Dean had been his Submissive for the past year, and they’d had a sexual relationship for most of that time. Castiel knew Dean enjoyed oral sex, even now he could see signs of Dean’s desire: dilated eyes, heavy breathing, reddened cheeks, a growing bulge in his pants. What Castiel couldn’t understand was why Dean seemed determined to deny himself what he wanted—unless his Dom demanded it of him. 

They’d been working at Sandover together for years now, and they had their typical routine. Castiel was Dean’s supervisor, and Dean followed his orders--without kissing his ass. He was hard working, honest, and fierce, exactly what Castiel wanted in a team member. When he disagreed, he did so strongly, with keen insight and no fawning. Even better, Dean didn’t seem to care about the unusual dynamic between their secondary genders.

Dean was an Alpha. Castiel was an Omega and made no apologies about it. Despite his secondary gender, Castiel had climbed his way to the top of Sandover’s division headquarters in fewer than ten years, and Dean was his subordinate. Early on in his career, alphas had been largely unwilling to work under “an Omega Bitch,” and Castiel had to regularly squash rumors that he had slept his way to being Vice President of marketing for the Western United States. Now, almost no employee would dare breathe a word against him. 

Like most omegas in the work place, Castiel opted to wear blockers and to take heat suppressants. He was quiet, polite, efficient. But he also what alphas were rumored to be: independent, logical, a strategist.  He could also be ruthless when needed.

Sure, there was a sentimental little nester with sweet smiles and an even sweeter scent inside him. But he’d yet to meet the alpha who could bring it out in him. Or at least he thought he had . . . Until twelve months ago. 

For years, he and Dean Smith had worked side-by-side at Sandover. They’d made small talk in the elevator, and they’d been each other’s secret Santa a time or two, but they hadn’t even wanted so much as a coffee date with the other. For years. 

Well, that wasn’t precisely true. Once a month when his heat would be due—if he weren’t on suppressants—Castiel was more susceptible to scents. And Dean smelled wonderful. More than wonderful. Dean smelled like mate, like home. 

And that small part of Castiel that wanted a home and pups and a garden wanted  . . . Something more from Dean. But each month Cas just rolled his eyes, and reminded himself that he hadn’t worked this hard to hang up his suit and put on an apron. He could read about garden apiaries and walk through kid clothing shops all he wanted, but he would be a terrible mate and an even worse parent. He was not a typical Omega.

In fact, not only did Castiel hate the idea of presenting, he’d only ever bottomed once. He was a sexual dominant, and for over a decade, since his early twenties, he’d been in Dom/Sub relationships. Sometimes with Omegas, but most often with Betas. He’d never had a “boyfriend” or a “girlfriend.” He’d certainly never had an Alpha he called _his_. He had his career, his library, and his home. 

Most months, that was enough. Even when he went hormonal over Smith’s scent, his psuedo-heat would last 3 days, and then he’d go back to being perfectly happy, perfectly sane, and perfectly satisfied that no alpha would ever be willing to be his sub or his mate. Especially one as successful and handsome and kind and perfect as Dean Smith.

At least until this time last year.

The week before Christmas, he’d been deep in his pseudo-heat, feeling horny and hormonal. He had gone to a store to buy something for Dean as his secret Santa. The happy family smell and the stressed alpha stench of the mall made him frustrated. Coming home with a random scarf for his coworker made him illogically depressed. He’d gone on to his D/S social site, desperate for company. His last sub had moved to a new city over a year ago, and he hadn’t felt the need to fill that space in his life. He had plenty to fill up his days and his nights. At least that’s how he normally felt.

But that night… That night, he’d felt lost. And lonely. And then he saw Dean. A new sub listed on the site as “Winchester.”

Almost immediately, Castiel’s cock had grown hard. _Winchester: Submissive for several years, seeking new Dom. Pain play preferred. Cuddles welcome._ Castiel had quickly scanned his profile. Under “wants” Dean had checked: anal sex, anal plugs, being bitten, bondage … Castiel’s mouth had gone dry at all the items he’d selected. When Castiel had seen that Dean wanted to wear women’s lingerie, he’d moaned aloud. He simply couldn’t believe it. This man. This _alpha_ wanted to be a submissive. Had been one for “several years.” It seemed impossible. All these years, he’d never even suspected. 

Castiel never acted on impulse. Never. Every choice he made was carefully weighed. Whether it was a choice that would effect a million dollar account or buying a coffee maker for his home, Castiel _always_ first gave effort and research and careful thought. But that night . . . Castiel immediately sent a message to Dean. Less than an hour later, Castiel had drafted a sub contract, and Dean was knocking on the door to his condo, a door he’d never even seen. 

In all the years they had worked together, Castiel had never invited Dean—or anyone at Sandover—to his home. There was no reason that Dean would expect him to appear on the other side. While Castiel’s online Dom profile was public, the photo only featured his torso and his name was merely a mask he used to keep his sex life private.

When Castiel opened his door, Dean’s mouth dropped open, his eyes wide and confused. He’d stumbled, moving backward, saying, “I was looking for Jimmy.” Then Castiel said, “Hello, Winchester,” and everything had simply clicked into place. 

The past year had probably been the best of Castiel’s life. He’d always been split in two: his personal life, his work life.  Jimmy and Castiel. Being around Dean though . . . He felt whole. He wanted to give that kind of peace to Dean. He wasn’t sure what Dean wanted. For scenes, he knew exactly what to give this alpha, but in life . . . He was unsure. Dean seemed unsatisfied recently. Calling him Cas during scenes. Or, like now, struggling when his Dom merged their personal and private lives. Months ago, Dean wouldn't have hesitated, but now he paused. They'd worked together helping Dean to acknowledge his desires during the day light hours. But Cas was unsure just how far Dean wanted to go.

For now, he'd focus on the scene, on pleasing Dean. There were other questions he could answer later. Like what gift should he give Dean, the person who'd given him so much this year.

“Winchester, do you not wish to earn your reward?”

“No, Cas— Jimmy.” Dean palmed the back of his neck. “Sir. I do, I—I just—”

“Dean, do you wish to please me?”

Dean nodded his head, adding, “Yes, sir.”

“Then call me, sir. When you want to use a name, call me Cas. That would please me. Would that please you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Cas it would.”

“Do you know what else would please me, Dean?”

“No, sir.” 

“It would please me to see you on your knees, Dean.”

Dean dropped slowly to his knees, the strength in his thighs and abdomen allowing him to slowly and gracefully fall in front of Cas. He linked his hands behind his back and lowered his eyes.

“Wonderful, Dean,” Cas said on a whisper, trying to keep his groan soft and unheard from his thin office walls. Dean was gorgeous. To have an alpha of Dean’s power submit to him…

“Dean, give me your hand.”

When Dean raised his palm toward Cas, he linked their fingers and pulled their hands toward his thick erection. “This is how much you’ve pleased me, Dean.”

Dean whimpered. Licking his lips, he leaned his weight against Cas’s leg and mouthed at the area under their linked hands.

“Dean, these walls are thin. I want your mouth on me, but only that. No sucking. No licking. I’m not trying to get off. I want to be hard and held in your mouth. Can you do that for me, Dean?”

“Yes, Cas. Yes, sir. I can.” Dean nodded his head emphatically, his eyes never leaving Cas’s zipper.

“I want to be ready to enter you when the call is over and the office is empty. I want to reward you for being so good for me, Dean. Will you help me?”

“Yes. Yes, sir.”

“Get under the desk, Dean. The call will start soon.”

Dean stood and made his way to Cas’s desk. Before ducking below and trying to fit his large frame between the desk and the chair, he smiled and winked at Cas.

Castiel smiled in return, but Dean didn’t see it. This was what Cas lo— _liked_ most about Dean. He understood that while Cas enjoyed a submissive, he did not want a slave. He wanted someone strong, someone who would not crawl for anyone but who was willing to submit to him. And Dean did that. Without thinking about it. Because he wanted to. Because that’s how they fit together. Even when Dean was nervous about pleasing himself and allowing his fantasies into the light of day, Dean trusted Cas to take care of both of them.  

Settling into his office chair and sliding down his zipper, Cas met Dean’s eyes below his desk. Dean was sitting with his bowlegs crossed under the table. He rubbed his palms over his knees and thighs in excitement, waiting for Cas to tell him to touch. 

“It’s possible that Adler will join the conference call in person, Dean. His office is being remodeled this week, and I saw him on this floor less than an hour ago. Can you be quiet and keep my cock warm, knowing he’s on the other side of this desk, Dean?”

Dean palmed his dick, “Fuck, yes, yes, sir. Please.”

Castiel moved closer to Dean, moving his chair under the desk. “Touch me, Dean. It’s time.”

Castiel’s phone began to ring. As he clicked the line open, Dean fumbled in the near dark. “Castiel Shurley. Western Division Marketing Rep. Present.” 

Dean took Castiel’s cock in hand, pumping it slowly back and forth, his palms slick with spit and Cas’s slick. Castiel pulled sharply on Dean’s hair. Understanding the rebuke, Dean stopped.   

Before Cas could offer a verbal correction, his office door clicked open.

“Ah, good evening Mr. Adler.”

“Hi, Castiel. Mind if I join the call from your office?” he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he took a seat. “Adler, North America’s Section Chief. Present.” Leaning across Castiel’s desk, Adler grabbed the bowl of honey candies Cas kept there. With a smirk he pulled them to the far end of the desk, and popped several into his mouth. 

Castiel smiled, while imagining him nearly choking on one. 

Under the table, the wet heat of Dean’s beautiful mouth finally came around Castiel. Dean, who loved to suck, and lick, and kiss Castiel’s cock, simply held it. Whenever Dean swallowed, Castiel had to pull his legs around his alpha and try not to moan. 

With his right hand, Castiel took notes, leaving his left free to pet Dean’s hair. He thanked God that Adler was a beta who wouldn’t be able to smell contented alpha. Dean was so eager, his scent was bleeding through his blockers. But Cas wouldn’t reprimand him for such a loss of control. He was slicking his office chair, and he didn’t give a damn. 

As the callers debated which amount of Christmas bonuses would be allotted to various levels of employees, Cas considered his own choices for Dean: the vibrating butt plug and satin panties wrapped in red? The extra Apartment key in the little white box? Or the green leather collar that matched Dean’s eyes—the one that a mated Omega might wear to work to cover his the claim of his mating bite? It wasn’t wrapped. It simply rested under the tree. Honest. Open. Waiting for Dean. Now, if only he knew which— 

“Ahh!” Castiel moaned, as Dean suddenly sucked on his cock, his tongue teasing the slit. Bending over and mumbling, “Leg cramp” in Adler’s direction, Cas glared at Dean beneath the desk ledge. Dean innocently looked up at Cas, his mouth soft and slack around his dick, as though he had no idea what had happened. 

Castiel heard the call coming to an end, with a motion made for final votes. Castiel smiled, casting a vote that made Adler wince. 

Maybe this was the season to give as much as they could. Maybe the company and Cas, too, should give more than they felt comfortable with. Maybe it was time.

But first. First, Dean would need to be punished. Castiel grinned, picturing the rest of their evening. His lips stretched over his gums, and his eyes crinkled. As the phone call ended, Adler warned him not to gloat over winning such a vote. 

“Since you’re such a giver, Castiel, I’ll take these with me.” Adler lifted the crystal bowl with the remaining candies. “I think the missus will enjoy them.”  

Castiel nodded at Adler, too turned on to be annoyed. 

When the door clicked shut behind him, he place both hands in Dean’s hair, and ordered, “Suck.” As Cas bit his lips against the moan that threatened to tell anyone left on the eighteenth floor how much he appreciated Dean, he also prayed that he could quietly enjoy all Dean had to give him. 

Letting his head fall back on the chair, Cas listened to Dean moan around him, eager to do what he loved best. Castiel prayed to any god that might be listening that each Christmas would be better than the last—as this Christmas was better than the lonely ones he’d spent before, better even than last year, when he’d known this side of Dean for only a handful of Days. He prayed that Dean would accept his gifts. If Dean decides the collar was one of the gifts he wanted to accept, Cas prayed he would find a way to be a good mate. 

He couldn’t wait to hear what Dean night say about a Dom who willingly wore a collar.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write porny smut--and I've never written D/S (or cock warming). So if you've got any suggestions let me know!


End file.
